miraculous_ladybug_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chloe Bourgeois (EmiChannel)
Appearance Chloé stands at a medium height with honey blond hair pulled back into a ponytail and has light blue eyes. She wears makeup, including blue eyeshadow, nude lipstick, and light blush which is peachish color. For accessories, she has a dark brown chain necklace with a dark brown sphere charm, and she has white rimmed sunglasses on her head. Additionally, she wears a yellow long-sleeved jacket over a white shirt with black stripes around the waist. The rest of her outfit includes white jean capris with a belt that has diamond-shaped bumps and white dress shoes with black lining and soles Personality Chloé was spoiled, pretentious, and superficial. She did everything she can to crush and humiliate the other students, especially Marinette. Her father having been Mayor of Paris and spoiling her all her life, she believed she was the most important person in the world and everyone adored her. She thought highly of herself and lowly of others, thinking she deserved everything and taking pride in her popular, rich lifestyle. If there is something that she wanted, like Adrien's attention or revenge against Marinette, she would have done anything, including underhanded actions, to succeed. She steals Marinette's derby hat design in order to humiliate her and impress Adrien and Gabriel Agreste in "Mr. Pigeon", and she threatens Mr. Damocles to punish Alya by calling her father in "Lady Wifi". Her sour attitude comes across openly to whatever and whoever she despises, but she will sometimes pretend to be innocent and emotional to manipulate others, from her father to Adrien. She rarely treats any of her peers respectfully, and she is bossy and overbearing to her only friend, Sabrina. Now, after getting the Bee Miraculous and befriending Ladybug, Chat Noir and Volpina, her personality slowly started to change to not ever again think about hurting or humilliating others. As her dad is still mayor of Paris, she is still a little bit egocentric, but it is nothing compared to her old self. When she wants something, she is still determined at getting her objectives, but now does not do any action that would hut or affect anybody negatively to succeed. Her personality is starting to turn sweet and caring towards her new friends, but isn't a friend of Sabrina anymore, as Lila started to convince Sabrina not to like Chloé. Her personality is starting to turn as innocent and emotional as she pretended to be before, but this time, it is NOT pretended. While being awful and careless to anyone but herself, Chloé was easily scared at danger, often by akumatized villains. Having helped caused some people to be akumatized, Chloé, to her horror and confusion, found herself their victim for revenge. Despite some of the villains calling her out for her nasty behavior, Chloé disagreed with them, believing she was good. She remained awful most of the time, but occasionally, she shows a bit more kindness, sometimes expressing happiness about Ladybug saving her. Now, danger does not scare her anymore, as she was taught how to be brave by Ladybug, and as the kindness she showed before towards Ladybug is starting to manifest towards other people, she does not cause many akumatizations anymore, but the ones she does cause, still calling her out for a little bat behavior (yet, not as bad as before), she accepts she committed an error and helps defeat the villain. Category:Miraculous holder Category:EmiChannel